Remaining Secret
by TectounicNeko12
Summary: Arthur Conan Doyle is now living at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel and Sebastian will do anything in their power to keep him from spreading their secret.
1. New member of the phantomhive manor

"Now you know the Phantomhive secret, Arthur Canon Doyle" Sebastian glared deeply into Arthur.

"I won't tell a soul, cross my heart, just let me leave"

"We can't assume that you can keep the cat in the bag forever".

The butler shared words with his master. Then, he resumed his devilish gaze to me.

"We came to a decision, you will have to"….

The sentence that made me bound to the Phantomhives until beyond of death.

"You will have to stay in the Phantomhive manor for your supervision".

What is this world coming to? I'll have to stay at the place where I almost got murdered just for the good of a noble? Maybe I have a fever, this just doesn't seem right whatsoever.

"Professor, Professor, bloody; wake up"!

Ciel? What's going on with me? I don't really have to live within your manor do I?

"Professor dammit, wake up"! Wait, what's going on?

"Finally, I thought you would surely be dead", Ciel pestered.

"What happened to me"? If at least he could explain to me what in the hell is going on.

"You pasted out apparently, I guess you took to much shock of that you'll be staying with us in the manor." Ciel why do you have to sound so cheerful, aside the fact that you have 2 more mouths to feed; including that pale dude with all the snakes; who is he anyway? He's very creepy.

"You don't mean it's true, do you"? I shuttered back in the bed I seemingly appeared in.

"Of course it is, you and Snake will now be our new harvesting parts of the family" Ciel announced.

So that's his name. Snake. I guess it suits him well.

"Well now that your feeling the slightest of normal, we need you to please settle in the manor."

"Snake has already chosen a room to his liking, now it's your turn", Ciel beckoned me towards the door.

"But, I didn't have the slightest consent in this"! I jolted upright as soon as the words flew like feathers from his mouth.

"You didn't have choice did you professor, if look at it from how I'm seeing it." Ciel just why?

Sebastian threw me one last glance, "If you can't decide I'll be more than happy to select a room for you, so please notify me as soon as possible".

How did I end up in this mess? How?!


	2. Day 1 at the manor

The next day I woke up, Sebastian was right next to my bed.

"Morning Professor, breakfast is downstairs for you; young master suggested that for you to come". Sebastian laid a pair of clothes on my bed.

"We can't let you lead reeking smells, now could we", He left the room with a little stomp in his step.

I snatched up the clothes, and started changing my garments. I could hear conversation storming up on the other side of my door.

"What's the meaning of this, Mey-rin"?

"Sebastian, uh, well I was gathering up dirty dishes, and um"… Mey-rin shivered.

"A rat scattered across the hallway…"

"And there they are, Finny, Bard, stop fooling around and go back to your duties"!

I could hear the spice in his words.

"Y-yes sir"! Finny and Bard scurried back from where they came from.

"You should do the same, Mey-rin" and that was the end of that.

I made my way towards the dining room. The fresh scent of whatever rich people ate lingered through out the hallways. When I arrived just as the butler said, the earl was most definitely waiting along with Snake, for me.

"Sorry to make you wait" I chose a chair farthest from the earl. I don't think it would be safe to sit close to him.

"Why sit so far away, you afraid of me because of yesterday"? Ciel smirked.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you just for the fun of it. Yesterday was just a game between me and the queen". He stuffed a piece of what sat waiting on his plate in his mouth.

Afternoon came round. The sun must really hate sitting up there in the sky, cause it scattered at the moment given.

I stared of unconsciously, thinking consequences to living here.

I might have a short life, I won't have children, and a theory of mine; Sebastian is stocking me so I don't leave; he's very creepy.

Yep, I bet the butler in a horror movie would be first suspicious character. Just think about it. Sebastian already faked his death, think of what else he could do. I'm he could kill the queen if he wanted to!

It seems he only takes orders from Ciel only. I have no doubt about that, yet they whisper now and then.

I wonder if they talking about me?

What no, no, no, no that's most likely not their topic, I mean I couldn't possibly be the subject of their conversation!

I left at that, and called it a night.


End file.
